The present invention relates to a vibration-damped power transmission device, and more particularly to a vibration-damped power transmission device for transmitting power from a prime mover such as motor, internal combustion engine and the like, which is a source of vibration.
The power transmission device for a prime mover such as internal combustion engine or the like transmits vibratory energy from the prime mover to the support frame such as the frame of a motorcycle or other vehicle when the transmission device is directly mounted on the support frame. Consequently, vibrations from the source are immediately transmitted to the support frame, vibrating the body of a driver, making him uncomfortable and sometimes imparing his health after a long period of use. Attempts have heretofore been made to isolate the vibrations from the prime movers and their transmission devices but there has been no satisfactory solution proposed yet.